Wisdom Teeth
by The Girl Of Destiny
Summary: Sabrina has to get her wisdom teeth removed. After the operation, the amnesia causes her to say some loopy stuff...even to spill some secrets! A HILARIOUS story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was inspired from a video I saw on the Ellen show.**

**Oh, and sorry if there are spelling errors, I'm doing this on my laptop which means I'm using a program that doesn't have Spell-Check**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM! Wait, no I don't. *runs away crying***

**3rd Person:**

"OK, after the operation you'll be a little...loopy. It's the amnesia. You might not remember what you say afterwards. Family members sometimes like to film the patient at this time. Check the first box if you'll permit this, check the second box if you won't." Doctor Levis explained.

Sabrina checked the second box with enthusiasm.

"AWWWW, Sab- I mean Grimm, you're ruining my plans!" Puck pouted.

"Exactly!" Sabrina retorted.

"You'll be fine,_ liebling_, having your wisdom teeth removed is no big deal. You'll be fine." Granny Relda said, trying to be reassuring.

Sabrina didn't look convinced.

**AFTER THE OPERATION**:

"Sabrina, _liebling_, how do you feel?" Granny Relda said tentitively.

"I feel fine." Sabrina said shortly.

Everyone in the room- Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Henry, Veronica, Puck, Red, and Daphne- sighed with relief, and Puck with disappointment.

"How do _you_ feel Mr. Hand?" Sabrina asked talking to the hand puppet she made with her hand.

"Yes! This is going to be HILARIOUS! Too bad I can't get it on camera.." Puck exclaimed excitedly, with a stern look from Henry.

"Oh, hello there Peter Pan. Did you come for my birthday party?" Sabrina said loopily.

"I'M NOT PETER PAN!" Puck shouted angrily.

"Peter sure is grumpy today, reminds me of- LOOK!" Sabrina said wildly pointing around the room at nothing.

"What is it, _liebling_?" Granny Relda asked sweetly as ever.

"A UNICORN! Daphne would love to see this!" Sabrina said, eyes wide.

"I'm right here!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Hi, Daphne. Have you met Mr. Hand?" Sabrina inquired.

"uhh, Hi?" Daphne giggled.

"Can this get any more absurd?" Henry mumbled.

Then Sabrina started singing.

"AMAZING GRAACCCEEE! HOW SWEET THE...AND THE HOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE OF THE !"

Daphne clapped, Veronica and Jake laughed, Puck guffawed, Red smiled slightly, Henry grumbled, and Granny Relda smiled sweetly at Sabrina.

"_Liebling_, are you OK?" Granny Relda asked nicely.

"Are you OK?" Sabrina snapped back.

Granny Relda frowned.

" bologna has a first name it's O-S-C-A-R myyyyy bologna has a sec-ond name ittttt's M-A-Y-E-R. Oh, I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy-" Sabrina sung loopily.

**(.com/watch?v=rmPRHJd3uHI is the Oscar Mayer bologna song btw)**

At this point Henry smacked his face with his hand and Daphne started singing along.

"'cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" Sabrina and Daphne chorused.

"You Grimm's are so weird." Puck snorted.

"SHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed at him. "You'll wake up the unicorn!"

"I don't care about unicorns, Grimm!" Puck screeched.

"That's too bad, Peter. Puck loves unicorns, his diary said so!" Sabrina screamed back and then she laughed insanely.

"I-I-I Don't have a diary!" Puck argued.

"Maybe you don't Peter, but Puck does. SHHHHHH! Don't tell Puck that I read his DIARY!" Sabrina whispered directly at Puck loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

By this time Uncle Jake and Daphne were laughing their heads off.

"It's a JOURNAL!" Puck screamed at them.

"Nuh-uh." Sabrina argued. "It says "Puck's Diary" on it in big loopy letters. You're so SILLY Peter!" Sabrina exclaimed and laughed insanely once again.

"What did Puck write in his Diary?" Daphne inquired hopefully.

"All sorts of stuff like- STOP INTERRUPTING ME !" Sabrina shouted and started slapping her own hand.

"I'll call the insane asylum." Puck said, walking off.

"Oh no you don't...Peter." Uncle Jake taunted.

Puck fumed.

"OH HI PUCK!" Sabrina screamed wildly waving her hand back and forth like a 3-year old would.

"Grimm! Have you been reading my dia-journal!" Puck shouted at her.

Sabrina just laughed insanely and whispered to Daphne.

"Guess what? Puck's diary said he _likes_ me!" Sabrina whispered loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Daphne put her hand in her mouth and bit down.

Puck turned bright red.

"And how do you FEEL about that?" Henry spat. He was not liking this at all.

"Welll, Mr Nosy, at first I was thinking-WHAT DID I SAY ? WHAT DID I SAY?" Sabrina hollered at her hand.

"Enough with the hand!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry!" Veronica scolded.

"You can put him in time-out if you want." Sabrina said, offering Henry her hand.

"I thought it was sooo cute that Puck-y had a crush on me! _I kindof like him too_." whispered, again, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She's OBVIOUSLY delusional, even more than normal. She's obviously spewing out lies that we should pay no attention to!" Puck hollered trying to retain his dignity.

"You like Sabrina, you like SABRINA!" Daphne sang.

"NO, I DON'T!" Puck shouted back.

"SABRINA AND PUCK, SITTING IN A TREE!" Daphne teased.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Puck hollered as if he was in pain.

"You wretched little-" Henry spat at Puck.

"ENOOOOOUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Ganny Relda screamed above everyone.

Everyone was silenced by Granny Relda raising her voice.

Sabrina's hand puppet then bit Granny Relda's nose repeatedly.

"I'm SORRY! I'm buying him a muzzle! BAD hand, BAD!" Sabrina giddily shouted.

Everyone in the room was holding back their laughter, finally Daphne couldn't take it and laughed, followed by the whole family, except Red.

"Whas, whas...was" Sabrina mumbled.

She then yawned. "Why's everyone laughing? I had this weird dream. I can barely remember...something about Peter Pan?"

Daphne put her hand in her mouth again and bit down.

"How do you feel, _liebling_?" Granny Relda replied sweetly as ever.

"My throat is really dry, like I've been talking alot. The doctor said I might say some loopy things and not remember." Sabrina chuckled nervously. "I can tell by your faces that I did uhhh, what did I say?"

"Nothing much!" Granny Relda exclaimed before anyone else could reply. "You were just complaining about your mouth for most of the time." Granny Relda lied smoothly with a stern look at everyone else in the room that clearly said "No one breathes a word"

"Oh! That explains. I'm really thirsty." Sabrina replied.

"Why are you looking at me that way Puck?" She inquired uncertainly.

"No reason." He said turning away.

**OK! First chapter done! Don't forget to R&R! I have some hilarious ideas for this story *rubs hands together* but any and all ideas/comments/suggestions/tips are appreciated and valued!**


	2. An Update

An Update:

I'm sorry I haven't don't anything else with this story, even though it's received lots of kind reviews and even a few nominations!

First and foremost I must say I appreciate EVERY review (Even if I haven't published in awhile, I still read every review) and I'm honored to have Wisdom Teeth nominated.

I know many of you may hate me for writing this story and then not writing anymore chapters.

So, to make it up to you, I'm adding at least one more chapter to the story.

My due date is May 1, 2011 although I may publish it before.

I had no idea anyone would like my story and I appreciate every comment, rating, suggestion, or critique (I know I'm repeating myself but I didn't think my story was very good and to receive any attention for it gives you a sense of a job well done. Don't let it get to my head though)

If I enjoy writing Chapter 2, and you, the reader, still enjoy my story (don't forget to Review!) then I will keep publishing chapters and hopefully will create a half-decent FanFiction.

Once again, I must express my appreciation for every one of you who even took the time to read my story, and the nominations were more than I ever dared expect.

If all goes as planned, you'll be hearing from me before May 1st


End file.
